1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder device including a master cylinder provided in a vehicle, and a hydraulic brake system including the cylinder device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hydraulic brake system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-156998 (JP 2011-156998 A) includes a master cylinder, brake cylinders of hydraulic brakes that hydraulically curb or control rotation of vehicle wheels, a pressure-increasing mechanism capable of increasing the hydraulic pressure of a pressurizing chamber of the master cylinder, an accumulator, an electric hydraulic control device including a solenoid control valve capable of controlling the hydraulic pressure of the accumulator, and a hydraulic pressure supply switching device. When a control system of the system is in a normal condition, the hydraulic pressure supply switching device disconnects the brake cylinders from the pressure-increasing mechanism and the master cylinder, and supplies a hydraulic pressure of the electric hydraulic pressure control device as a controlled pressure to the brake cylinders. When the control system is in an abnormal condition, the hydraulic pressure supply switching device disconnects the brake cylinders from the accumulator, and supplies a hydraulic pressure of the pressure-increasing mechanism as a manual hydraulic pressure to the brake cylinders.